


Dandy Horse Blues

by Euterpein



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bicycles, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Historical References, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, St James's Park (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein
Summary: Aziraphale introduces Crowley to one of the humans' newfangled contraptions for once.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #10 “Velocipede"





	Dandy Horse Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SOSH Discord channel's Guess That Author game! This is round 10 and the prompt was "Velocipede."

Crowley didn’t quite believe what he was seeing. 

“Angel, what the _Dev_ \-- what are you _riding_?” he asked, watching bemusedly as Aziraphale dismounted the contraption much as he would have a horse. Considering that a horse would have been a great deal larger than this mechanical version, the movement was more than a little ridiculous.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Aziraphale was beaming. His cheeks were flushed and rosy from exertion, his breaths coming fast, and Crowley was briefly distracted from his consternation by the fresh vision of him.

He wasn’t to be distracted for long, though; he had aeons’ experience in suppressing wayward desires. “What _is_ it?”

Aziraphale leaned the thing fussily against the side of the bench and sat down, pulling out a small pouch of seeds for the ducks. “It’s the latest thing out of Paris,” he explained cheerily, “The _vélocipède_. A human-powered movement machine. What _will_ they come up with next?”

“Your French is still rubbish,” Crowley pointed out idly, eyeing the thing with deep distrust. “Does it go very fast?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes! Nearly what a human can run, as I hear it.” His enthusiasm visibly waned for a moment and he went on, slightly sheepishly, “Devilishly uncomfortable, though, I’m afraid.”

Crowley snorted inelegantly. “ _Devilish_ , is it? Shame.” Something occurred to him, suddenly, a memory stirring in the back of his mind. “Hang on--is this one of those dandy horses I’ve been hearing so much about? The gossip columns are all a-flutter about them. Something about corrupting young women or some such nonsense.”

“Dandy horse is one of their rather more inelegant names, yes,” Aziraphale admitted, cheeks pink with more than just exertion now. “I rather prefer _velocipede_ , though, I must say.”

Crowley just shrugged. “Have it your way, angel.”

They talked a while, falling back into their ancient patterns with ease; Crowley had gotten back from Spain a mere few weeks before and he debriefed Aziraphale on his-- _horribly_ embellished, of course--adventures with the nuns they had both been assigned to. Once their work chatter had turned too dangerously towards the friendly kind, they agreed to part ways. 

As he was watching Aziraphale stand the velocipede up from its position against the bench, Crowley hesitated. “Hey, angel?”

Aziraphale looked up. “Yes, my dear?”

Crowley made a sharp little motion with his hand, tugging at a loose thread of occult power from Below and moulding it into a shape he could use. The seat of the velocipede reshaped itself before both their eyes, growing wider and plumper until it resembled a cushion more than anything else. He held up a gloved hand to stop the inevitable _thank you_. “Can’t be having you riding around on something _devilish_ , now can we, angel?”

“No, I suppose not.” Aziraphale’s eyes were all a-twinkle, his grin wide. “Well...until next time, my dear boy.”

Crowley watched him climb back on the contraption and wobble off. “See you around, angel,” he said, too quietly for anyone to hear.


End file.
